Camping trailers have long been provided with various lift mechanisms for raising and lowering the top. Certain of such mechanisms are disclosed in the present applicant's prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/609,780 filed Mar. 1, 1996 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,677 for Drive Assembly For Retractable Tops Of A Mobile Housing and Ser. No. 08/940,139 filed Sep. 29, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,096 for Trailer Top Lift. These prior lifts utilize flexible push-pull rods or elements for activating telescoping corner posts or jacks which support the top. The flexible push-pull rods have usually been in the form of tightly coiled springs which slidably extend through guide conduits from a central actuating mechanism to the telescoping posts or jacks located at the four corners of the trailer body. It is desirable for the guide conduits to fit the push-pull flexible rods or springs closely so as to prevent them from buckling and assuring proper uniform lifting of the top. In the prior lift mechanisms, the guide conduits terminate at the lower ends of the corner posts or jacks which comprise a series of the telescoping sections of the progressively decreasing diameter from the bottom section to the top or uppermost section. The uppermost section has an inner diameter which closely fits the push-pull spring diameter. It has been found that the smallness of the diameters of the sections sometimes does not provide adequate mechanical support and resistance to side sway and forward and back sway to assure proper operation of such things as the side door of the trailer. While application Ser. No. 09/379,026 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,456 B1 granted to Steury Mar. 27, 2001 has successfully addressed the need for larger, stronger posts or jacks it has increased the weight and therefore the cost of the posts or jacks.